Fairy Tales
by serenitysaiyan
Summary: Gift-fic for DanniFielding! Danni has something she needs to tell the Doctor and recruits the unknowing help of his past selves. AU


_Well. It's been quite a while!_

 _Below is a gift-fic I have done for the amazing DanniFielding and her Two Year Anniversary (which was a little while ago, so, I'm sorry for the delay)! Just some cute AU of our favourite pair ;)_

 _The Doctor, and other Doctor Who related characters are owned by the BBC. Danielle Fielding is owned by DanniFielding._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

"But Danni…" The Doctor whined, ignoring her eye roll at his antics, "You went to go and see him 3 months ago!"

"Yes, and, as per our deal, I see him every three months to catch up." She responded, moving from the couch she had been sitting on mulling things over in her mind before her husband had decided that he was bored and she needed to entertain him.

"He can wait! We're in a time machine, Danni, he doesn't need to know it's been over 3 months." He scoffed, jumping to his feet and following her out to the console room.

She turned around and faced him, raising an eyebrow. "TARDIS to Jack, Spaceman. Now. Please." She said and he sighed in defeat, moving around her and flicking a switch, causing the engines to start.

"Fine, fine. I'll just play Sonic on the Sega without you then." He muttered, spinning around the centre console and turning a knob before pressing a small button. He paused as arms wrapped around him from behind and a smile made its way on to his lips as he turned in his wife's embrace to face her.

She stared up at him, her big brown eyes searching his green ones. "It's only for 3 hours Theta, I'm sure you'll survive."

He leaned down and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I'm sure I will." He replied, bopping her lightly on the nose, making her face scrunch adorably. Reaching behind him he turned pulled a handle down and the TARDIS landed, a slight jolt giving it away. Quickly kissing her again, the Doctor took Danni's hand and led her over to the door and paused, looking down at their joined hands, a look of concern ghosting across his face "Just, promise me something."

"Hmm?" Danni responded, squeezing his hand to bring his gaze back to her.

"When you get back, tell me what has been bothering you."

Shocked she opened her mouth to reply but his free hand came up and placed a finger over her lips, causing her to close her mouth in response. "I'm sure whatever it is that's causing you to stress and zone out is worth it, but, you can tell me. We're a team, you and I, remember? The Doctor and Danni, in the TARDIS, forever." He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand still held in his. "I just want to help you."

Danni only smiled, moving his finger away from her mouth and leaning up to kiss him. "You sentimental man. You worry too much, do you know that?" He nodded in response and she laughed lightly. "I promise I will tell you after I have seen Jack, but, it is nothing to worry about."

"Alright then." He responded, then pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Go on then, three hour with the American, then I'll be back!"

He opened the door for her and gave her a mock bow as she laughed. "See you soon sweetie. Don't get in to too much trouble!"

Jack's door opened as the TARDIS doors closed and the Doctor flew their home further away. Danni knew he never went far, but, would give her the space she wanted when visiting with her father. Shaking her head slightly, she started her way towards the house and Jack standing in the door, a grin on his face and arms open for a hug.

"Danni-girl!"

"Hello Captain." She moved in to hug him, giving in to the bear hug he enveloped her with. "How are you doing?"

"Good, good!" he maneuverer them into the house and closed the door behind them. "So, what brings you around? Wine?"

"It's been three months, as promised. And I'll pass on the wine."

Jack paused on his way to the kitchen and turned to look at her, "Passing on the wine?"

A sheepish smile made its way on to Danni's face as Jack's mind processed the information. "And, actually, I'm here to ask a favour. And to tell you something…"

The resulting noise that Jack made at her news made her glad that the Doctor had moved the TARDIS away. Surely, he may have even heard that. Fastening the cloak Jack had given to her over her shoulders, she looked at the band in his hand before sighing and taking it with a slightly trembling hand.

"This one is mine, Danni-girl. It'll get you to where you want to go and back here in one piece." He said, watching as she strapped his old Vortex Manipulator to her wrist.

"I know." With it securely in place, covering her scar, she turned her focus onto the man before her and gave him her best stern face. "You, Captain, need to explain to me how you knew what I was going to tell you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Jack."

Jack sighed. "Alright, alright." He led her over to the couch and sat them both down. "Time travel makes things…complicated in our family. I've seen you earlier in my timeline, further on in yours."

"Does he take it well?"

The man scoffed. "Who do you think you're talking about here? Of course he does."

"Does…does he like the way I tell him?"

"Danni, I think it's one of his favourite memories."

She smiled at that, Jack's words soothing the worry in her heart. "Do you know where I need to go?"

"Actually, yes." Taking her arm he opened the flap to the Manipulator and punched in four locations before letting go and getting to his feet, giving her his hand to hoist herself up. "If you press the button it will take you to the locations you need to go, in sequence, and then bring you back here."

"Got it." Taking a deep breath she looked at him and smiled. "Here I go, wish me luck."

"Good luck, Danni-girl."

Then she was gone in a flash of light and Jack sighed, staring at the space she had vacated. She would be back soon, in 2 hours, give or take. For now, while she was gone, he would drink the wine he had brought out for them. If he had to drink it all himself, he better make a start.

* * *

Danni stumbled a little, catching herself before she fell. It had been a while since she had travelled by Vortex Manipulator and, while this trip was certainly smoother than the ones that had controlled her life for 5 years, it still managed to catch her off guard. Pulling the hood of her cloak firmly over her head so if hid her hair and part of her face, she adjusted her glasses and finally took a look around.

Jack had seemed to know where she had to go to complete her task and, while he had reacted how he should have to her news, she could tell that he had almost expected it as soon as she had said she didn't want a glass of wine.

"Stupid time travel." She muttered under her breath, wondering down the alley she found herself in. It was always ruining surprises, particularly when it came to her family. But, at least she knew that this idea of hers wasn't crazy and was worth putting the infernal device back on her wrist. As much as she kind of missed it, she knew who she was now without it and no longer needed it as a crutch to keep her strong. But, it still gave her a sense of calm while wearing it, despite the mild panic that it would malfunction and she would be stuck jumping uncontrollably. Again.

But, without it she would have never met the man she was now trying to surprise.

Turning a corner a familiar blue box filled her vision and she smiled before running towards it. Danni paused as she reached her and looked around, taking in the familiar old paint and placed a hand on it with joy. She could swear the engines hummed in recognition and she had to hold back a giggle of delight. It had worked! Now, to find the man she was searching for.

Giving one more loving rub to the TARDIS, Danni continued on her way to find the man who usually resided inside. The alley turned again and joined with a busy street full of vendors. It was packed as humans and aliens moved around, trying to make their purchases. Pulling her cloak closer to her body, Danni stepped out in the crowd and made her way through, keeping her eyes peeled for a face she recognised, not quite sure which one she would get.

A few minutes later, having had no luck spotting the Time Lord, she found the next thing; a book vendor. Pushing her way towards it, making sure to keep her hood up, she managed to break free just outside the large stall, rows and rows of books filling her vision.

With a smile she ran her hands over the ones in languages she couldn't decipher before making her way towards the section she needed; Fairy Tales. Before finding it, however, a familiar voice caught her ears.

"But they're just books."

"Yes, but, they're alien books!'

"They've still got pages and words. They're just books."

"Honestly, I take you to an alien market and all you do is criticize. I don't know why I bother."

Peeking around the bookshelf she was in front of, because there was no way she was going to look over the top, she caught sight of them. The Ninth Doctor was there, Rose by his side. Her breath caught in her throat – she hadn't seen them in years now, and here they were. Right at the beginning of their own adventure together.

Rose picked up one of the books and turned it over in her hand as the Doctor watched on, a large grin on his face. Flipping through the pages the girl finally put it back down. "It's still just a book."

"You know what Rose Tyler? You have no sense of wonder." The Doctor responded, the grin falling from his face. "Wonders of the world, I show you! You need to be more interested, like Danni."

"What were you saying about Danni-Girl?"

Danni gasped as Jack seemed to appear out of nowhere next to the Doctor, handing him food of some sort, before turning and giving one to Rose, who seemed much more interested in it than the books the Doctor had been showing her.

"That sneaky Boe-face." Danni whispered to herself, moving behind the book shelf. No wonder he knew where she was to start! Time travel, honestly! Would it ever feel normal?

"Okay, Captain." She whispered to herself, adjusting her cloak and securing her glasses. "If this is the game you want to play. Let's play."

With that, she took a breath, crossed both of her hearts for luck, and stepped out from behind the bookcase, putting a puzzled, yet concerned, look on her face, heading towards the Time Travelling trio.

"Excuse me, do you have a minute?" she called out to them, watching as their heads lifted and looked at her. "It's just, I heard you talking about books and I was wondering if you could help me."

An easy smile filled Jack's face as he moved towards her and took one of her hands in his. Lifting it to his mouth he placed a kiss on the back of it and Danni had to hold back a laugh. "Captain Jack Harkness, my lady. And these two are Rose Tyler and the Doctor." He motioned behind him to the pair who waved in response. "How may we be of assistance…" he trailed off, giving her a look that showed he was waiting for a name.

Danni bit her lip before a name popped into her head. "Ella, my name is Ella." She responded, her smirk intensifying inside. This was how you played the Time Travel game.

"Well, Ella, what kind of books were you looking for?" Jack asked her and she smiled.

"Actually, I'm looking for fairy tale books."

"Fairy tales? Aren't you a bit too old to be reading those?" The Doctor scoffed and she shot him a challenging look.

"I happen to find that fairy tales bring hope to the most darkest of nights, Doctor. Do you not believe in them? They have to be based on some truth." She retorted.

The Doctor just folded his arms and huffed. Rolling her eyes internally, Danni turned to Rose. "What about you, Rose, was it? What do you think about fairy tales?"

"It was my favourite part about growing up." Rose admitted and the Doctor looked at her. "My mum would read one to me every night and she would sometimes put my Dad in as the hero."

"Which was your favourite?" Danni asked, moving towards the blonde girl who she ached to hug again.

"Probably Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. I used to go around talking to mirrors for ages!" she laughed and Danni and Jack laughed too. For a moment Danni forgot that she was in a different body and was reminded of a time when the four of the travelled together. It usually ended like this; the three of them laughing while the Doctor watched on with a bit of a frown. Such a different man he was now!

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?" he said, and the three controlled their laughter to look at him.

"Yes, that's right." Rose replied and the Time Lord shook his head.

"Nah, that's rubbish. What you need is this. Follow me, come on." He started to move his way through the bookshelves and Rose shrugged before following him. Danni was still for a moment before Jack's hand appeared at her back and guided her to follow the two travellers. Giving in, she made her way towards them as the Doctor led them towards the back of the stall.

He paused for a moment and crouched down, running his hands over the spines before pulling one out of the shelf and turning to hand it to her. "Here you go Ella, better than the Earth version. Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday. Give that a read."

Taking the book he offered her, Danni ran her hand over the cover and took in the image of the black haired maiden with six keys around her neck and one in her hand. Patting it lightly, she brought it to her chest to hold it before smiling at him.

"Thank you Doctor, I think this will do nicely."

The man nodded. "Just remember, real life is better than a fairy tale."

"Oh, but Doctor, aren't we all fairy tales in some way or another?" she responded, a secret smile on her face causing him to pause for a moment, before he shook his head and the thought was gone.

"Well, enjoy. Rose, Jack, we better head out. Ella, take care." He said before heading his way out of the stall. Jack and Rose exchanged a look before Jack came over and kissed the back of her hand again.

"Charming to meet you Ella, maybe we'll run into each other again someday."

Danni giggled, "Only if you're lucky, Captain."

Rose moved to give her a wave goodbye but was shocked as the other woman gave her a hug. "It was nice to meet you Rose Tyler. Take care of yourself." Danni said, as she pulled away, holding back tears as she realised that this would be the last time she would probably see her friend.

"You too Ella. Bye!" Rose waved before turning and jogging to catch up to the two men who were talking animatedly, linking her arms through both of theirs and turning their attention to her.

Danni turned and dropped some coins on to the vendors' desk before flipping open the flap of her Vortex Manipulator and activating it, disappearing in a flash. The Doctor turned, the light catching his eye, expecting to see Ella still there, but she was gone. He didn't know why this disappointed him slightly so, instead, he turned his attention back to Rose and their tag-along and planned how they were going to spend the rest of their day.

* * *

Danni blinked as the bright light assaulted her eyes, so different from the location she was in before. Staggering into the shade of a large beach umbrella, she placed the book she had gained inside the cloaks' inner pocket before taking a look around. Sun, people and a gorgeous white-sand beach.

A sign drew her attention and she wondered over to it, back into the sun, trying to use the hood of her cloak to shield herself from the intense heat.

"This beach has automatic sand to keep it pristine and beautiful. Please do not litter." Danni read, looking at the beach again before realisation dawned. "Oh! Space Florida! Finally!"

A grin spread over her face as she did a slow turn and took it all in. It was gorgeous, just as she thought it would be. Hot, particularly in her cloak, but, gorgeous.

Slowly she pulled her hood back, letting the breeze from the ocean wash over her head as she turned her face to the sun. Shaking her blonde hair out from the confines of her hood, she sighed happily. This was wonderful. She really would have to convince her husband to bring her here. Now, all she had to do was locate –

"Ella!"

Danni froze briefly and went to turn before being scooped up into a hug and spun around. Familiar tweed caught her eye as she was put back down and a grinning face filled her vision, green eyes boring into her brown ones.

"Would you stop running off? Hello! New alien planet! Do not lose your charge!"

Amy Pond came to a stop behind the Doctor, hands on hips, as she glared at him. Decked out in a black skirt, red shirt and a blue Hawaiian shirt, with boots to her knees and shades lifted into her hair she made a very imposing figure. The Doctor let go of Danni's arms and smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, but, look! I found Ella!"

He gestured wildly in her direction and Amy just raised an eyebrow. Danni waved, her brain trying to figure out what must have happened for the Doctor, in his timeline, to greet her so enthusiastically. With another stop left to go, she figured she must meet him as Ten, where something happened to make him act like this. As well as recognising her without her hood.

"Ella, this is Amy! Amy this is Ella!" the Doctor said, bringing Danni's focus back to the now. "Ella, Amy travels with me, like Rose and Donna did. Amy, Ella is researching fairy tales, for the Luna University."

Danni stuck her hand out; retaining the information the Doctor was giving her. "Pleasure to meet you."

Amy shook her hand briefly, the suspicious look still on her face. "Likewise."

"Right. So." The Doctor clapped his hands together, spinning between the two girls, sensing the tension coming from Amy. "Shall we find you a book vendor, Ella?"

"Oh, yes! But…" she looked wistfully around her, taking in the beach and the view again. "I've always wanted to go to Space Florida…"

"It is quite lovely." The Doctor agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "Much better than Space Australia."

"Space Australia? There's a Space Australia too?" Amy asked, moving to stand closer to the Doctor.

"Why yes! Of course there is! Just stay away from the Space Dingos'."

Danni giggled and Amy smiled too, causing the Doctor to beam at them both. Danni smiled at him in wonder. Seeing him like this, when she wasn't there, made her see how absolutely wonderful her husband was. Here she was, a stranger to him, and he was still trying to be helpful and make her laugh.

"Actually, if you could help me find a book vendor, that would be lovely. I think I'm almost done now. Then I can return home and continue on my research." Danni said.

"Oh? Are you sure? Because we could explore some more. Maybe look around a bit." The Doctor replied, looking almost disappointed that she had changed her mind.

She smiled coyly, "I think, when I get back, I'm going to have to ask my husband to bring me. Again. Maybe he'll listen this time."

"Well he should! You can get an official recommendation from me! And Amy, right Amy?"

"Yeah, it seems pretty fun." The red-head responded, still unsure of what was happening before her.

"Exactly! Fun!"

Danni laughed again. "Oh, I'm pretty sure that will do. Right, lead the way Doctor."

The man grabbed Amy's hand, and Danni's, and started to lead them away from the beach and into the shopping district of the attraction. Everywhere Danni looked there were different things she knew that belonged in America, as well as things linked only to Florida, such as Disney memorabilia and alligator tours. Where they had found the alligators, she wasn't sure, but, it seemed to be popular with the tourists.

"Aha! Gotcha!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling them to a halt outside of a rather run-down looking store proclaiming to sell books.

"You sure this is the right place?" Amy asked, her eyes passing over the flashier book stores that they has passed.

"Yes. I've been thinking about a new book for Ella's collection, and, I think I know just the one! One of my old favourites." He responded, pulling them inside the store.

A bell tinkled above their heads and the smell of books hit them. The Doctor let go of both of them and proceeded to make his way into the store, seeming to know where he was going. Danni just chuckled quietly to herself and wondered over to the nearest bookshelf, running her finger along the titles.

"So, how do you know the Doctor then?" Amy asked, appearing beside Danni, an almost judging look in her eye.

"We ran into each other a long time ago. I'm jumping around to try and find different fairy tale books for my University study and he helped me out. We seem to be bumping into each other since." Danni replied coolly. Inside she could feel her two hearts beat a bit faster under the calculating gaze Amy was giving her. If anyone could see her through her act, it would be Amelia Pond.

Oh, how she missed her! Danni wished she could throw her arms around the girl and tell her everything, but, that would be meddling in fixed events and she couldn't do that. No, she would just have to live with whatever she could get now.

Amy looked her over again before nodding. "Just so you know, he is taken."

"I wasn't looking for anything other than a helpful guide." Danni responded, before internally grinning. "Besides, you two look very good together."

"Oh no no no. Not me. Another girl, another ginger. Danni." Amy responded quickly, her hands coming up in the defensive.

"He seems to like gingers. He was travelling with another one before. Donna." She commented casually, loving how this was playing out.

"Yes, well, that's probably Danni's influence. She's known the Doctor for a while. Or, rather, he's known her. It's complicated. But, they work, and I won't have anyone get in the way of them."

"Relax, Amy, I'm not going to try anything. I've got a husband back home, thanks."

"Oh?" the other girl looked interested now. "Is he cute?"

"In an a-dork-able kind of way." She said, thinking of her Doctor back home, waiting for her. Not knowing what was coming his way.

"How long have you been married?"

"Quite a while. I've lost count. Time flies when you're having fun."

"I can't imagine research being fun."

"Yes, well, it is when it's fairy tales."

"I was wondering about that. What can you learn from fairy tales?"

"Oh, Amelia, you can learn everything." Danni smiled knowingly, looking at the other girl straight on.

Before Amy could respond the Doctor popped up, waiving a book in his hands.

"Amy, Ella, look! The Three Little Sontarans!" he said excitedly.

"Is that just a re-telling of The Three Little Pigs?" Amy asked, scoffing at the title.

"Sort of, yes, but, then again, no, nothing like it." He responded. With a flourish he presented the book to Danni and she accepted it from him with a look of wonder, her hands tracing over the cover which showed three Sontarans and a Judoon.

"It sounds wonderful Doctor, thank you so much!" She said. "How much do I need to pay for it?"

"Oh, no, I've taken care of that! It's all yours!"

"Oh! Thank you!" Danni replied, stunned a little. "Right, I best be off! A few more places to go before I can go home! But, thank you, again, you've been amazing."

The Doctor came up and gave her a large hug again, making her grin. "Shall I see you again?"

"Oh, I expect so." Danni replied nonchalantly.

The Doctor nodded and let her go, giving her another smile and pulling Amy to his side, to the ginger girls surprise. "Take care, Ella. Until we meet again."

"Until we meet again, Doctor, Amy."

With that Danni tucked the book under her arm and pressed the button on her Vortex Manipulator, whizzing her away to her next, and last, destination.

"Hang on a second." Amy said, staring at the spot the other woman had been in a second earlier. "How did she know my name is Amelia?"

* * *

The first thing that she heard, as she reappeared in her next location was shouts of surprise, as Danni opened her eyes to discover she had appeared in the middle of a crowd. Smiling sheepishly she put the book in her pocket with the other one and pulled her hood over her head once more, moving swiftly away from her landing site, whispers and looks following her.

Moving quickly, her hearts pounding a little from the nervousness creeping in, she managed to walk right into someone, almost knocking herself and the other person to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, moving to look at the person she had almost run in to, adjusting her glasses which had skewed slightly.

"You should watch where you're going! How can you see with that hood over your eyes?"

Danni's eyes widened as the familiar voice hit her ears and she quickly looked, moving the hood off of her face a little so that the ginger filled her vision.

"Again, I am so sorry about that. Here, let me make it up to you. I can show you around." She said, quickly, trying to wipe the scowl off the others woman's face. She didn't know where she was, and, honestly, she didn't care. Seeing this woman again filled her with the same joy as seeing Rose and Amy.

"Donna? Who is this?" The Doctor's voice, Ten's voice, washed over as the man made his way through the crowd and over to his friend. He looked at where Donna waived towards her and Danni smiled weakly and waved. "Oh! I know you!"

"I would say so Doctor. We've met before." She said, enjoying this again. It would be okay. She would get the last book and she would be able to spend some time with Donna without the other woman glaring at her the same way Amy had.

"That's right, at the book vendor on Tala! Hello!" The Doctor smiled warmly and Donna instantly relaxed.

"Hello again. Thank you for your help last time. Snow White and the Seven Keys to Doomsday has been a wonderful addition to my research." She said, patting her cloak over where the book resided.

"Research? Is that what you wanted it for?" The Doctor stuck his hands in his large coat pocket as he seemed to draw the three closer and out of the middle of the crowded street.

"Yes, I'm studying fairy tales and their lore for the Luna University and my degree." She easily spouted, remembering the titbit of information Eleven had dropped last time. Danni had pushed her cloak back off of her head now, no point in hiding. Ten had obviously seen her face enough to recognise her as Ella when he ran into her as Eleven.

"I didn't realise you were studying them, otherwise I would have suggested a better book for you." The Doctor exclaimed, a thoughtful look washing over his face. "Right, I think I know what you should get next. Let's find a vendor, it shouldn't be too hard to find on Shan Shen." He removed his hands and gestured for the girls to follow him.

With a shrug, Donna linked arms with Danni and dragged her behind then Time Lord. "He moves quickly, you almost have to jog to keep up."

"I know someone very similar. Always forgets I'm smaller than him. Silly man." Danni responded, thinking of all of the times Eleven seemed confused that he was practically dragging her along. After all this time he still forgot in times of excitement.

"Would that be your husband?" Donna asked and Danni looked at her in surprise as the other woman motioned towards the ring, the diamond catching in the dim light. With a blush of embarrassment, the blonde nodded.

"Yes, that's right. We've been married for years but, he turns into a forgetful child when he's excited. He's the reason why I'm looking in to fairy tales actually. Trying to prove to him how a lot of tales are based on lore and legends, rather than created out of nowhere." She continued, her voice trailing off as she thought back to her husband. She hadn't been gone long, but, she missed him terribly. However, the thought of the look on his face when she showed him what she had done, and what was coming, was enough to give her strength to see this adventure through. Her hand drifted down towards her stomach, resting gently while thought of why she was here to begin with filled her head.

"Have you been travelling for your books for a while?"

"Not too long, but, I miss him. I can't wait to get home."

Donna smiled at her and nudged the younger girl gently. "Does he know the secret you're keeping?"

Danni's mouth dropped slightly and the ginger laughed slightly. "Oh, don't worry about it! Most people wouldn't notice, but, the way your hand rests and how you seem to get lost in thought tells me what you're trying to hide. We girls are much more acute to that." She winked. "Besides, I had a friend back home who tried to keep it quiet and, when she told us, the signs became obvious."

The blonde opened her mouth to reply when the Doctor stopped suddenly in front of them, causing them to almost run into the back of him.

"Here we go! Best book store in the market! We should be able to find it in here."

This time, he made the girls go first and ushered them in to the stall, shaded from the sun with drapes and tent-like structures. Weaving them through they eventually found themselves in the fairy tale section and the Doctor started looking while Donna and Danni flicked through the various books, pointing out familiar titles and giggling over the ones that seemed too far-fetched.

A few minutes later the Doctor came back over to them with a book in hand. "There we go Ella; The Emperor Dalek's New Clothes. Much better than the one I suggested last time."

"I can't imagine an Emperor Dalek in clothes." Danni mused, taking the book handed to her and examining the cover. It showed a Dalek wearing a cloak of gold and a crown upon its head, the spheres in gold's and silvers, while other Daleks hovered around.

"Surely, with the Dalek's tendencies, this Emperor would not have lasted for long before being deemed 'impure' and exterminated." Danni spoke again, flicking through the book and seeing a few other pictures.

"You speak as if you've met the Dalek's before." The Doctor commented, his voice curious and a tad wavering.

"Once or twice. I try to forget about it." She responded, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, her mind only slightly straying to her meetings with monsters from Skaro.

The Doctor gave her a look, as it trying to find what knowledge she held. The Daleks occupied such a dark part of his past that the thought that they had a reach this far...No. He wouldn't dwell on it now. Pushing them from his mind, he gave the two girls a grin and clapped, making them jump.

"Right then! Shall we get that for you and continue exploring? You don't have to dash off this time, do you?"

"No, I think I can stay for a bit." She responded, not wanting to give this up. Both Ten and Donna seemed happy to let her tag along for a bit and, honestly, she missed them.

"Brilliant. Shall we then?"

Danni paid for the book, tucking it into her cloak with the other two and linked arms with the Doctor and Donna as they made their way out of the shop and into the street. Together the trio explored the markets, trying different food and laughing at the stories each told. Danni had to be careful to edit hers just enough, but, she wouldn't trade this for the world.

They were starting to walk down a street that rang a bell in her mind when her Vortex Manipulator beeped at her. Looking down she noticed the countdown and sighed.

"Sorry Donna, Doctor. It looks like my time is up. I'm wanted back home."

The other two looked on with sad faces. "Will we see you again?" Donna asked, having grown fond of the blonde in their time together.

Danni smiled, trying to keep the sadness off her face at the thoughts of the other woman's future filled her mind. "I'm sure you will. Time Travel does funny things to a person."

Quickly throwing her arms around the ginger, Danni gave her a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the laughs, Donna. Enjoy the rest of your time here."

Then she turned to the Doctor, who looked at her with a sad smile and she threw her arms around him too, pulling him close. "Thanks for all the help, Doctor. Stay strong." She whispered in his ear, tears filling her eyes, before pulling away and pressing the button on her Manipulator, spinning her away before he could question her words.

The duo looked on where the blonde had vanished from. The Doctor smiled at Donna, and she smiled back, the two linking arms and continuing their exploration of Shan Shen, unknowing that their time together was starting to tick down.

* * *

"Danni? Did everything go okay?"

Jack's voice flowed over her as she rematerialized back in his living room. Wiping the tears that had gathered in her eyes she nodded.

"Just a little emotional seeing them again, is all." She responded, reaching to take off the Manipulator before it decided to do something funny.

Jack moved in front of her and batted her hand away as he easily undid the straps and placed it on the coffee table before turning and cupping her face in her hands, forcing her eyes to meet his. Watery, brown eyes met calming blue, as father looked over daughter, making sure she was okay, before he sighed and tilted her face so he could place a kiss on her forehead.

"Did you get the books you wanted at least?" he asked, letting go of her face and moving to pack up the Manipulator before the Doctor arrived to take her away.

"Yeah, I did. Each of them offered what they believed was the best. Hopefully they made the right choices." Danni chuckled, pulling the three books out of her cloak before undoing the clasps and taking it off, folding it neatly before handing it to Jack, who put it away.

"I'm sure they did, Ella." He replied, a smug grin on his face and she felt an answering one tug at her lips.

"Yes, I was going to mention that. Why didn't you tell me you knew, Boe-face?" she countered, sitting down on the couch and tucking her legs beneath her as Jack flopped down beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his embrace.

"Thought it would be more fun for you to find out that way. Let me tell you, it took a while for me to put together the pieces. I think you'll surprise the Doctor though." He responded, giving her arm a shake to make her laugh. "So, how are you going to tell him?"

The next half an hour consisted of Danni dodging Jack's questions of how and when, while she tried to change the topic to him and now. When the Doctor arrived to pick Danni up, he overheard the laughter of the pair and, when he knocked on the door and was yelled to come in, he found them curled up on the couch, Jack with a glass of red wine, Danni with a water. Jack had been telling a story, it seemed, and the two were giggling away at the adventures the Impossible Man had lived.

"Surely it's not that time already." Jack groaned, as Danni's face lit up and she moved off of the couch and into her husband's arms.

The Doctor placed a kiss on her forehead before spinning her around and hugging her back into his chest, resting his chin upon her head. "Afraid so Captain. It's time to take her home."

Jack sighed and placed his glass down on the small table before getting to his feet, wincing a little at the cracks that he heard. "Well, don't I get a hug first from my Danni-Girl?"

The Doctor frowned but Danni laughed and untangled herself from his arms and moved to be swept up by her father, who pulled her close and whispered "Good luck." in her ear. Giving him a small squeeze, Danni let go and grabbed the bag that they had put the books in earlier and went to grab the Doctors hand, linking their fingers together.

"I'll see you in around 3 months, Jack." She said with a smile.

He grinned back. "Don't be late!"

Danni used her free hand to cross her hearts and Jack laughed at her antics before shooing the pair out of the door. The Doctor gave a small wave as the left before pulling his wife closer to his side and nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"I missed you. How was it?" he asked as they wondered up the small path from Jacks house to where the TARDIS had landed.

"It was fun. We talked a lot, about the past and future. I don't go to see him as often as I should." She responded, snapping her fingers so that the blue door opened before them and they went inside. She still found it incredibly cool that she could also control the TARDIS in this manner.

The Doctor let go of her hand to start darting around the console and take them into flight. The nerves were starting to set in now and Danni bit her bottom lip, fidgeting a little and tightening her grip on the bag. What if her idea was silly? What if he didn't want…

Her musings were cut short as the Doctor pulled her into a sudden kiss, cradling her head gently in his hands. As he pulled away, much too soon for Danni's liking, his eyes searched hers.

"I've left her in the vortex for now. You have a promise to keep, Danni-Girl. What's bothering you?" he said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

Gathering her courage, Danni pulled away and tugged on his hand, leading him out of the console room and into the sitting room. Pulling him over to the couch she motioned for him to sit down in front of the table before standing before him, wringing her hands nervously.

"Danni-Girl?" Her eyes shot up to his and he smiled reassuringly and she took a deep breath in and out, to calm herself, before reaching in to the bag and pulling out the three books. Slowly, she rested them on the coffee table before him and watched his eyes slightly widen as he took in the titles, before snapping his gaze back to her, recognition sitting in.

"A few hours ago, I told you that I was looking for Fairy Tale books for research and asked your opinion." She started, watching him settle back and watch her, a slight look of confusion on his face. "Each of your different selves directed me to which they thought was the best one and I ended up with three. Three Fairy Tale books that were loved by the three versions of you that I know."

The Doctor seemed to mull over her words, leaning forward again to trace the covers of the three, pausing on the one he himself had given her back in Space Florida; The Three Little Sontarans. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, thinking back to that day, and the others, he had met the mysterious 'Ella'. "So that's how you knew who the Daleks were. And how you knew Amy's name was actually Amelia. Jack and Rose didn't have much to say after our brief meeting but Donna and Amy did. Amy mused over who you were for such a long time and Donna had this secret smile on her face for a while after, as if she knew something. Did she know?" he asked, the sudden thought of one of his companions knowing that Danni was part Time Lord and could regenerate taking over his mind.

The blonde shook her head, "No, Donna didn't know who I was." The Doctor let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and sunk back into the couch. "But, she did sort of know why I was out getting these books."

His eyebrow arched and she took in a breath for courage before moving to sit next to him on the couch. "The whole reason behind this is, because, I believe you can learn a lot from Fairy Tales." She smiled to herself before taking his hands in hers, her eyes moving to search for his. "It is also my hope that, when you read them to our child, they will enjoy them as much as you do."

His eyes widened as he took in the words she had said. Green searching brown he asked a question silently and Danni could only smile softly and nod. He dropped her hands in shock, before gathering his thoughts and moving to tentatively place them on her still flat belly. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Theta, we are."

The grin that covered his face was infectious as he whooped in joy and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tight and burying his face in her the crook of her neck. Pulling him close, Danni hugged him, happy tears making their way down her face. He hadn't gotten mad or scared and he was happy! He wanted this child with her!

As he pulled away Danni noticed the tear tracks down his own face as he gently wiped hers away. Leaning in he gave her a deep kiss, pouring all of his emotion into it before moving to look down at her again. "And this is what had you fretting? For how long?"

"I've known for about two months now." She responded nonchalantly.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me? I was worried it was something else!"

"Because…because I wasn't sure how you would react. It's been just the two of us mainly in the TARDIS for such a long time now, I didn't know if you would want a third." She admitted, her eyes breaking contact with his as she looked away, suddenly feeling ashamed for her worries.

He lifted her chin with a hand and pulled her gaze back to his. He smiled at her, so sweetly and genuinely that her hearts filled with the love she felt for the incredible man before her. "Nothing has made me happier, Danielle, than knowing that there is going to be a little you and me here with us in a few months' time. Next time, don't keep this from me, okay?"

She went to respond before her brow furrowed at his words. "Next time? Let's get through this one first!"

He laughed, pulling her back into his embrace and placing a kiss on top of her head. Danni smiled as she snuggled against him, taking in his joy and properly relaxing for the first time in what felt like months. Closing her eyes she thought about the different men who made up her husband and the recent memories she had of them. While she loved Nine and Ten, Eleven would always have a special spot in her hearts as the one who showed, and proved, his love for her time and time again.

"I love you Theta." She mumbled to him, and he felt him squeeze her in response.

"I love you too Danni-Girl." He responded back, placing another kiss in her hair. Just as she was starting to drift off he pushed her on to the couch and jumped to his feet, worry crossing his features. "We need to get your scanned to make sure everything is going okay! Why didn't I think of it earlier? Come on Danni, let's get you to the infirmary. I'm pretty sure the TARDIS has equipment that can check to make sure everything is going as it should inside the body of yours."

Chuckling a little, Danni got to her feet and followed her excitable husband through the TARDIS, stumbling a little when he grabbed her hand to hurry her along, muttering under his breath of all of the different tests he would need to run. She rolled her eyes and let herself be dragged; not having the heart to tell him that she had gotten the TARDIS to perform these scans a few days ago. Honestly, he would never change. And that was one of the reasons why she loved him. Her Theta, her Doctor. And their fairy tale life.


End file.
